


In the end, it's him and I.

by angelwithblackwings



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: F/M, Forgiveness, Love Confessions, Mostly Smut, Post-Season/Series 03, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 02:18:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13626483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelwithblackwings/pseuds/angelwithblackwings
Summary: She interrupts him, knows everything that threatens to spill out of his mouth. He sputters, taken aback by her confession. His pained expression pulls at Kate’s heartstrings. She knows he believes he’s unworthy of her forgiveness.





	In the end, it's him and I.

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't planning to write this as smut, but things happen lol.  
> I still have no clue what I'm doing when it comes to this whole writing thing, but I hope you all enjoy it anyway.  
> Thanks for reading! :)

The steady ticking of a stop watch as a figure looms over her, hands shaking as she frantically tries to piece together the pistol in front of her while the taunting voice in her ear counts down each passing second she remains unsuccessful.

Dark clouds of billowing smoke cause a burning in her lungs with every intake of breath. A young boy with thick-framed glasses grips her by the elbow, urging her forward.

The lifeless body of an innocent woman, eyes nothing more than bloodied sockets, splayed atop motel bedsheets like some sick, ritualistic killing she’d seen in all those horror movies her brother was so fond of.

A pissed off Texas Ranger hell bent on avenging his partner’s death, a broken family in a dingy RV and a blur of blood, scales and fangs overwhelming her senses.

It isn’t until she is met face to face with a familiar pair of green eyes on the side of a Mexican dirt road does she realize whose memories she’s tapping into.

_You wanna go play in the darkness little miss sunshine, be my guest._

The point of view shifts, her hand wrapped around Seth’s throat, darkly painted nails piercing his skin. She screams herself hoarse as she helplessly watches the life being drained from his face, the secrets of his soul being revealed to her.

She can feel the fear and desperation Seth felt as the disturbing visions took over Richie’s mind. The gut-wrenching agony as his brother sprouted fangs, choosing the snake dancer over his own flesh and blood, dreams of white sand and blue agave long forgotten. The ache in his chest as he thrusted the car keys and a bag full of stolen money at the one person who kept him from completely losing his damn mind, convincing himself letting her go would keep her safe. The guilt that washed over him as the words _“because he killed Kate”_ left Richie’s lips.

A passenger in her own body, she watches as the fire begins to fade from Seth’s once smoldering gaze. _She_ releases her hold on him, an empty husk collapsing to the ground beside her boots.

_You lied. You do have a soul._

 

 Kate startles awake, a hand clutching the spot where her heart threatens to beat out of her chest. The confusion begins to dissipate as she slowly takes in her surroundings.

After the showdown in Matanzas, Kate had left with the Gecko brothers, the trio finding refuge at their operations base outside of Houston. Seth had set her up in his bedroom, insisting the couch in his and Richie’s office would suit him just fine. Too exhausted to protest, Kate had bid him a goodnight before settling into the covers that held the subtle scent of Seth’s woodsy cologne.

Rubbing the bleariness from her eyes, Kate glances at the digital alarm clock on the night stand, glowing green numbers telling her it’s a little past three o’clock in the morning. Untangling herself from the blankets, Kate hops off the king-sized bed, knowing it’s unlikely she’ll be able to drift off into a restful slumber.

Finding one of Seth’s dress shirts hanging from the back of a chair, Kate shrugs it on overtop her tiny t-shirt and shorts before leaving the room.

 

Sitting cross-legged on the hood of Seth’s GTO, Kate inhales deeply, the fresh Texan air filling her lungs. As she exhales, she can feel the tension slowly melt away. She peers up at the night sky overhead, finding solace in the twinkling stars.

“Kate?”

Images of Seth’s lifeless body quickly flit through her mind but his gruff voice quickly pulls her away from those thoughts.

“Kate…?”

He sounds unsure, almost as if he’s debating whether or not to head back inside but thinks better of it.

Kate turns her attention to him, relief flooding her system as she takes in his sleep-mussed hair and soft expression. He’s here. He’s alive.

“What are you doing out here all by yourself princess? It’s late.”

“I couldn’t sleep.”

Seth makes his way forward, joining her on the hood of his car. His close proximity causes Kate to shiver.

“Cold?”

Without waiting for an answer, Seth wraps a strong arm around her waist, enveloping Kate in his warmth. The feeling, although strange, is certainly not unwelcomed. It’s brand new for them, yet oddly familiar.

During their Bonnie and Clyde routine in Mexico, there were a few lingering glances and stolen touches, but ultimately it was rare for the pair to find comfort in each other’s embrace. There were moments though, when the pain of all they lost was temporarily forgotten, where Kate could feel the electric hum buzzing between them and see the softness in Seth’s dark eyes. Eventually the hardness would creep back in, Seth reaching for his needle as Kate distracted herself with her bible filled with culebra lore.

Seth clears his throat, clearly uncomfortable with the silence. Kate knows he wants to speak, the guilt of all that she’s been through weighing heavily on his conscience.

“Kate, I…”

“I forgive you.”

She interrupts him, knows everything that threatens to spill out of his mouth. He sputters, taken aback by her confession. His pained expression pulls at Kate’s heartstrings. She knows he believes he’s unworthy of her forgiveness.

“You…”

“I forgive you, Seth.”

Sighing, he runs a hand over his face. Kate braces herself for his rebuttal, the clenching of his jaw telling her he’s not going to let this go without an argument.

“It’s my fault Kate, don’t you get that? If I hadn’t chosen your family to get us over the border, you’d still be home in Bethel living your perfect little preacher’s daughter life.”

She wants to laugh, remind him that her life had gone to hell long before a Gecko ever walked into it but she bites her tongue, knows that he needs to get this off his chest.

Seth hops off the car, begins pacing back and forth in front of her, his boots kicking up dust.

“When you asked me if I wanted some company, I should’ve sent you packing. I should’ve never let you get in that damn Corvette with me.”

“Well, why did you?”

Kate doesn’t miss the look that flashes in his eyes, the look that might be unreadable to some, but not to her. She knows he feels vulnerable. He’d be giving too much of himself away if he answered her honestly, so instead, he shrugs her off.

“Fuck, Kate. The hell if I know.”

“Seth.”

He refuses to look at her. Kate reaches for his hand, tugging him towards her. He doesn’t protest, simply allows her small fingers to be engulfed by his large, calloused palm.

“I lost everything in that temple. My dad, my brother, any shred of normalcy I had left was gone.” Seth tries to pull away, hide behind that wall of his, but Kate won’t let him. She squeezes his hand reassuringly, feeling him relax at her grip before she speaks again.

“I sat against that RV, feeling lost and hopeless, wondering how on earth I was going to make it through. How was I supposed to go home and pretend everything was alright after that? I asked God for a sign, to point me in the right direction. Do you want to know what happened next?”

Seth doesn’t utter a word, simply stares back at her, waiting for her to continue.

“You, Seth, I saw you. Right when I thought my world was over and I was the last living soul around, you walked out those doors. In that moment, you weren’t a thief or a kidnapper or a killer. You were lost and broken but you were alive and most importantly, real. You, better than anyone, understood how I felt. In that, I saw hope.”

Seth sighs, lifting their intertwined hands to his chest.

“That night, when we parted ways, you gotta know princess that I thought I was keeping you safe. I saw the barrel of that gun pointed right at you, blood splattered all over your face, and I could barely see straight. I couldn’t drag you further into my mess. I thought I was protecting you.”

“I know.”

“I failed.”

“Seth, no…”

“Yes, Kate. I pushed you away to keep you alive and you still wound up dead. Shit, when Richie told me what Carlos had done…”

“I felt it.”

Seth blinked at her, his confusion apparent.

“You felt like your insides were being ripped apart, the weight of your guilt threatening to crush you with every breath.”

“How did you…?”

“When _she_ looked into your soul, I saw everything too. I couldn’t just see it though, I felt it. I felt the heaviness of it all resting on your entire being. I felt how sorry you were, believing this was your penance for every wrong you’ve done. I felt that glimmer of hope bloom in your chest at the idea I may be alive, followed by the sheer terror that there was no hope, nothing you could do to bring me back.”

Kate pulls her hand away from his, grazing her fingers along his jaw, Seth practically shuddering at her touch.

“We’re here. We’re alive. I don’t know how we did it, but against all odds, we’re still standing. After everything that I’ve been through, everything _we’ve_ been through, we deserve this.”

Kate leans in and presses her forehead against Seth’s.

“I forgive you, partner.”

Seth’s head snaps up, eyes searching her face for any sign of insincerity he knows he won’t find.

He clears his throat.

“Did you mean it?”

_In the eyes of the people I love._

“Yes.” She answers, knowing what he’s asking. She doesn’t need Amaru’s powers to see that the question has been in the back of his mind all day.

Kate’s barely gotten the word out before Seth is pulling her towards him, hands cupping her face and full lips pressing against her own.

Kate deepens the kiss, tongues melding together with a passionate fury. She playfully tugs on his bottom lip with her teeth, giggling at the groan that leaves Seth’s mouth. In response, he grinds himself against her core, his growing erection providing her with enough friction to cause her to cry out.

He sobers up, remembering that Kate literally just escaped hell and here he is feeling her up, his blatant need for her clouding his judgement. He may be a bastard, but he’s not a fucking bastard.

Seth pulls away, heart fluttering at the little whine that leaves Kate’s lips as he does so.

“Kate.”

He gently hooks a finger under her chin, lifting it up so her eyes can meet his. Her gaze mirrors his own, darkened by lust and something else, something insatiable that they can only find in one another.

“I need you to be sure. Is this what you want princess?”

“Yes,” Kate answers softly, “all I want is you, Seth. All of you.”

With that, she begins to trail her fingers along the inky flames of his tattoo, tongue running over his neck as he spurs into action.

Seth places a hand around her waist, Kate wrapping her legs around him as he lifts her up. Kissing her with a desperate urgency, he carries her back inside to the warmth of his bed.

He deposits her down on the soft sheets, admiring the sight of her dark hair fanned around her, sleep shorts riding up her thighs.

“Jesus Christ, princess. You look like a fucking wet dream wearing my shirt.”

Kate sits up, small hands reaching for the waistband of his sweat pants. “You’re not dreaming,” she tells him as she peers up at him with a mischievous smile.

Seth nearly blacks out when she pulls him out of his pants, hand wrapping around his hardened length.

Kate doesn’t have much experience in this department, but she strokes him just the way he likes, as if this isn’t the first time they’ve done this.

“Fuck baby girl, just like that.”

Feeling slightly bolder, Kate runs her tongue along the underside of Seth’s shaft. He pulls her hair back from her face, watching in awe as her pink lips wrap around his cock. He allows himself to enjoy the sensation for a brief moment before pulling away from her mouth. Seth feels like a bastard when he catches the quick flash of insecurity on Kate’s face. He lowers his mouth to hers. “You keep that up sweetheart and this will all be over far too soon.”

Seth begins to press kisses against her neck as he tosses his shirt that she’s wearing aside. He palms her breast through her t-shirt, feeling her nipples harden at his touch.

“Seth, please.”

“Don’t worry baby, I got you.”

He lifts her t-shirt up over her head, mouth moving towards her chest where he kisses, licks and sucks at her. His hand trails down her stomach, hovering at her shorts.

“This okay?”

Kate nods eagerly before wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him down for a kiss. She pulls back, lifting her hips up so Seth can remove her shorts.

Seth spreads her legs, groaning at the sight of her wet for him. He lifts her legs up, pressing kisses along her smooth skin from her ankles to the insides of her thighs.

“So fucking beautiful.”

Kate cries out as Seth’s mouth comes into contact with her core, tongue swirling around her clit as two large fingers tease her opening. Soft, breathy moans send Seth encouragement as he gets lost in Kate’s sweetness.

“Mmmm you taste so good baby girl, I can’t get enough of this pretty pussy.”

He rubs his thumb in slow circles on her clit, tongue diving into her, desperate to hear his name fall from her lips as he brings her over the edge.

Kate runs her hands through his hair, tugging slightly as her hips grind against his mouth searching for release.

She cries out Seth’s name as bliss washes over her.

It takes her a moment to come down from that high but when she does, Seth is no longer between her legs. He’s tugging off his clothes and grabbing a condom from the nightstand before rolling it on himself.

Seth sits back against the headboard, pulling Kate onto his lap.

“Take it easy princess. Go at whatever pace you’d like.”

Kate grabs Seth’s cock, lining it up to her entrance before slowly sinking down on him. They both groan in unison. Seth relishes at the feeling of being plunged in Kate’s tight warmth. Kate needs a moment to adjust to his size but once she grows accustomed to him, she begins to circle her hips against him in an unhurried pace.

Seth grips the bedsheets, knuckles turning white as he lets Kate set their rhythm.

She grabs his hands, placing them on her breasts as she continues torturing him with her slow exploration of their bodies.

Seth caresses her, teasing every inch of skin he can reach. He grips her hips, urging her on as her face twists in pleasure.

“Seth…Seth…fuck yes.”

Kate repeats his name over and over again like a mantra, his tip hitting her most sensitive spot as she begins to clench around him.

“That’s it princess. Let go. I wanna feel you cum. Can you do that for me sweetheart? Can you cum for me?”

Seth reaches his hand between her legs, a few quick strokes sending her over the edge as she tilts her head back, mouth set into a silent “o.”

Kate slumps forward, chin resting against Seth’s chest, hearts hammering in perfect sync.

Seth flips them over, Kate on her back as Seth kneels in front of her, a leg placed over his shoulder as he thrusts into her, eager to join her in ecstasy.

It doesn’t take long for him to get there, the image of Kate’s orgasm fueling his own.

A low, guttural sound rips out of his throat as he spills himself inside of her.

Kate gently runs her hands along the broad expanse of his back, Seth nuzzling into her neck.

He peers up at her, almost shyly, but before she has time to question it, Seth is pressing his lips against hers.

This kiss isn’t desperate or rough, rather gentle and full of promises, something unspoken between them that doesn’t need words but Seth speaks them anyway.

“I love you, Kate. I know I don’t deserve you, but if you’ll let me, I swear I’ll spend the rest of my life trying to be the person you need.”

Kate smiles at him, softly stroking his cheek.

“You already are.”


End file.
